


mistakes and double takes

by lost_n_stereo



Series: a little love is all it takes [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Mistaken Identity, Modern AU, freshmen Clarke, resident advisor bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern college AU. Prompt: I thought you were my new roommate’s boyfriend so I casually invited you in but you’re actually the RA of the dorm and now you think I want to have sex with you. Part of the "a little love is all it takes" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mistakes and double takes

Her mom makes a huge deal about her first day of college and it would be extremely annoying if it wasn’t so incredibly endearing.

She insists on driving behind Clarke for the two hour trip and makes sure she’s completely moved into her room before she leaves. Clarke has never been away from home before, save for two weeks every summer from third grade to ninth when she went to a summer camp designed especially to cultivate the minds of young artists. At least that’s what it said on the brochure she begged her mom to read.

Now she’s eighteen and standing in a half decorated dorm room in a college designed especially to cultivate the mind of young artists and she’s equally as scared as she was that first summer vacation.

The room is half decorated because her roommate has already moved in and claimed a side, which Clarke could be mad about but she’s really not. It’s not as if it makes a difference if she’s on the left side of the room or the right, as long as she has a place for her books and room on her side of the walls for her growing art print collection. 

All she knows about her roommate is that her name is Mandy and that she’s a graphic design major. Clarke can see that the other girl has an eye for design because everything on her side matches without actually matching anything. The colors and patterns complement each other nicely and there is modern art decorating the walls. 

She just hopes that she gets along with her new roommate because she’s heard horror stories of college dorm mates and she’s never lived with anyone other than her parents before. 

There’s a knock on their door when she’s stacking her books on the shelf above her desk and she stumbles a bit when she turns around to see a gorgeous, and obviously older guy, leaning against the door jam.

“I’m Bellamy,” he says, pushing himself away from the door and sticking his hand out in front of him. “You must be Clarke.”

The only explanation she can come up with is that this must be Mandy’s boyfriend. Who else would just show up at their door and know her name?

“I am,” she says as she places her hand in his. “Wanna come in? I think there are some waters in the fridge if you’d like one.”

He raises an eyebrow but gives her a little smile. “Uh, yeah. Sure.” 

It’s really quiet a shame, she thinks, that he’s so good looking and obviously taken. Mandy is a lucky girl.

“So have you gotten a chance to tour the campus?” He asks her after accepting the bottle of water she gives him. He’s stretched out in her desk chair with his feet crossed at the ankles and she thinks it’s a little odd that he’s hanging out on “her side” of the room instead of sitting on his girlfriend’s bed or something like that.

“Not really,” she explains. “My mom insisted on following me here and making sure I got settled in. I haven’t even stepped outside of this room.”

“You should let me show you around,” Bellamy says and if she didn’t know better she would swear he was flirting with her.

“I’m not sure that’s such a good idea,” she says as she stands up, fully intending on telling him that he should probably wait for his girlfriend somewhere else.

“Oh, okay?” He words it almost like a question and he’s just looking at her with a confused look on his face. “Sorry, I just…I guess I sort of got a vibe from you and I thought you might want to hang out. My mistake.”

“A vibe?” She asks incredulously. “What about Mandy?”

“Mandy? Who…your roommate?”

This dumb act he’s got going on isn’t cute.

“Yes,” she says, rolling her eyes. “My roommate Mandy. You know, your girlfriend.”

Bellamy looks at her seriously for a split second and then bursts into laughter. She’s not impressed, just standing there with her hands on her hips.

“My girlfriend?” He manages and she’s just waiting for him to stop laughing so he can explain to her what’s so funny. “Clarke, I met Mandy yesterday. I’m your resident advisor.” 

“You’re the RA?” Bellamy chuckles as he nods and Clarke is sure that she’s at least ten shades of red right now. “I just assumed when you knew my name that you were Mandy’s boyfriend. I am…I am so embarrassed.”

“Don’t be,” he assures her. “I’m sure that happens all the time.” He’s attempting to look serious but it only takes a second before he’s laughing hard again. This time she joins him.

“You’re going to hold this over my head for a long time, aren’t you?”

He’s still laughing when he nods and Clarke shakes her head as she grabs her keys off of her desk.

“Still want to give me that tour?” She asks and when he nods and grins at her she’s thankful that she is allowed to find him incredibly attractive.

They are halfway to the library when she stops in her tracks and looks at him seriously.

“Wait…what kind of vibe did you think I was giving off?”

Bellamy just winks instead of answering and grabs her hand to pull her towards the huge brick building in front of them.

She supposes she can’t really argue with logic like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning a ton of one shots and drabbles for this series so keep an eye out for those!!


End file.
